The invention relates to a device for holding a paint can and brush when utilizing a ladder. The device attaches to the ladder and can be used with the ladder as a stand or when the painter is on the ladder.
Heretofore, paint can and brush holders have been proposed for use by a painter which attaches to a ladder such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,837,306, 4,036,463, 1,243,732, 4,386,375, 2,883,134, and 2,544,312. Numerous arrangements are shown in the above said patents for holding a paint can and several of the above said patents also disclose combination paint can and paint brush holders. In this respect, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,463.
While all of these patents disclose numerous arrangements for attaching a paint can holder to a ladder, they also require that the paint can be held generally close to the ladder leg and in a position along the length of the ladder leg which is generally not suitable when the painter is standing on the ladder, particularly, when at the upper steps of the ladder. In this position, the painter must bend to reach the paint can held by the holder.
While the above said patents disclose various arrangements for holding the paint can in a level position such as a free pivoting arrangement, none of the above are suitable for holding and supporting a paint can away from the ladder in a generally level position as would be convenient for the painter when he is positioned on or atop the ladder.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a device for attachment to a ladder for holding a paint can and brush in a stable level condition on a ladder.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a paint can holder for attachment to a ladder which cannot be knocked off or accidentally pivoted.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a paint can holder for attachment to a ladder in a number of level positions which holds a disposable paint brush holder which may be conveniently removed and disposed.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a paint can and brush holder which can be attached to a ladder in a number of stable level positions which attaches to the ladder in a positive manner so that the ladder with the paint can holder attached can be moved and repositioned.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a paint can holder for attachment to a ladder in which the paint can held thereby is positioned away from the ladder sufficiently that a painter has complete freedom of movement and is far enough away from the paint can that accidental contact with the paint such as on the painter's clothing is avoided.